A Raven's Banquet for Syladris
Vaulted Dining Hall - ---- :High vaulted arches form the ceiling that looms above this roomy dining hall, and in the center an extremely long iron chain descends from the ceiling, bearing a glittering crystal chandelier that hangs precariously above the long dining table. Although the room is rather impressive in size, its modest amount of furniture creates the illusion of a room bigger than it really is. Large tapestries adorn the gray granite walls, various colored velvets boasting depictions of defining moments in Fastheld history. :''The long biinwood dining table is set with a runner of violet velvet that drapes over the ends. Twelve hand-carved biinwood chairs with curved backs and plush velvet cushions are set about the table - five to each side and one on each end. A serving buffet is set off into the right corner, nestled in between the edge of the wall and the entrance into the kitchen. A swinging biinwood door leads from the dining hall into the kitchen. ---- Eldan Zahir wanders into the room, a slightly somber expression on his fair features. Friendly smiles are awarded to each in attendance as he passes by them. Empty silver goblets and dishes are set before each seating arrangement. At the head and foot of the table are the two dominant chairs. The smell of cooking food wafts out of the nearby kitchen. Standing at the head of the table, Eldan picks up a sppon and taps it upon his goblet to get everyone's attention. "I fear that I have unfortunate news to report. It seems that the Duchess Voreyn has taken ill this evening and will be unable to attend. However, she wishes for all who have made the journey here to enjoy themselves and the hospitality of House Zahir and Eventide Keep. She truly does appreciate each and every one of you for coming to welcome our esteemed guests, the Great Syladris of Crown's Refuge, and appologizes for her absence." Clearing his throat he continues. "The spirit of the banquet tonight shall not be dampened then. Aeseyri and Garis, we bid you welcome, and that you should know that we all desire to work together for a peaceful and warm relationship, that we may work together in harmony as we move forward into the next day. It is /we/ who are honored by your presence here. May the Light shine on us all." Eldan Zahir claps his hands loudly, a signal to the staff in the kitchen and with a gesture, bids all to take their seats. Aeseyri and Garis are awarded the chairs on his left and right. On the right side.. well... Aes eyes that chair. Up. Down. Sideways, investigating it thoroughly as everyone goes to get settled. And then, with a merry grin, he ... picks it up, abruptly, carrying it off to an out of the way corner with a happy smile and a polite, "exssscussse me -" As he edges past a servant. Slipping in "fashionably late", Ziavri Silverdew ducks her head and scurries for a seat as Eldan speaks. Trill in hand, she slips into a chair and gains all the composure she can muster inside of a few seconds - the better to pretend she's been there all along. Garis grins at Aes as they are spoken of. "Are we great?" he asks in a rather loud whisper. "I didn't know I wassss a Great Sssyladrisss.." There's a pause and when he's awarded the chair he just peers at it before pushing it out of the way with his tail, inadvertently knocking it over. "Ooopssssss." He coughs and then drags it off with a loud scraping sound to the same corner as Aes. Six serving maids in the finest Zahir livery emerge from the kitchen, their skirts swishing with every move. In each of their hands is a silver platter piled deftly with cubes of Zahir red cheese. They move with practiced grace toward the table, bow to each guest in turn, then present the platters to the guests. Among them is a slight woman, her hair in a finely braided bun, her face pale and her brow bright with a sheen of sweat. She looks nervously left and right, following the other's lead and serves the cheese to Zia. Nayla Zahir, dressed in her usual silk-and-silver splendor, finds herself a seat as close to either Syladris as she can manage. The seat beside Aes likely taken by the Duke Seamel, the Viscountess tries for the next best seat: beside Garis. She nods and utters soft words of thanks to those serving, wearing a friendly smile, before. People are taking seats and being served cheese and wine, while the Syladris have removed their seats from around the table to put in a corner. Rather than the duchess, it is another man in Zahir colors at the head of the table this evening. Aeseyri and Garis are seated at his right and left. There are goblets of wine poured by men and set before each guest and maids serving cheese. Eldan Zahir bears the knocked over chair and the loud scraping of them being dragged aside with complete indifference, eventually turning to the two naga and offering them a smile. "Do forgive me. The responsibility of this night has recently and unexpectedly fallen upon me. I am forced to wing it just a bit. I should have had those moved beforehand." Turning to smile warmly at Aeseyri, he speaks first to the elder, and assumably higher ranking, Syladris. "I am very glad you were able to make it today Aeseyri. Thank you for attending." It seems that their are still some late to arrive. One is a rather restless looking Valoria. Her hair has been swept back from her face, but it does not help the circles beneath her eyes. She offers a deep bow to the honored guests and host. "I do hope I'm not too late," Celeste says in chastised tones. A butler swiftly draws a chair away from the table for the Lady Valoria, a manservant serves wine, and a maid serves cheese with expert movements that do not hinder the guest's arrival. And around the same time as that Valoria is a Seamel, Gefrey. He walks in slowly, and rather collected, and gives a bow himself. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was not too familiar with the roads here." Aeseyri blinks and stares at Eldan - "I wasss ssstaying jusst upsstairss. It wasss not hard to be here, but I am glad. It sssmelsss very good." He chews, speaking around his mouthful of cheese - "But you are very welcome. It wasss not much work." Garis slithers back to his space and leans back happily on his coils. "Yessss. Here issss a very nicsse placssse to ssstay. I jusssst do not sssleep on the bed. I find it hard," he explains chattily. Even though Eldan wasn't actually speaking to him. He looks excitedly at the cheese and noms on it happily. "Mmmm. Cheesssee." Waves cheerily to Nayla. "Mmahalo!' Zia murmurs some word of thanks to Muri as the cheese lands in front of her, and sighs at it, as if it might commiserate with her own lateness (which it doesn't). As inconspicuously as she possibly can, she removes her pack from her shoulder and shoves it underneath her seat, placing her trill across her lap and smiling wanly around the room as if to say, "Hi. You don't know I was late - that was an illusion. I've really been here all along." After all, maybe it'll work. Eldan Zahir looks up at the two tardy arrivals and welcomes them with an open-armed gesture. "Ah, our dear friends the Lady Celeste of House Valoria and Lord Gefrey of House Seamel. I fear that Duchess Zahir has taken ill and will not be in attendance. However, please do allow me to introduce you to our guests this fine evening." An open hand gestures to each in kind as he speaks their names: "Aeseyri and Garis of the noble Syladris. Duke Duhnen Seamel. Lady Nayla Zahir, and Mistress Ziavri Silverdew." "It's good to see you Aesyri. We missed you," Celeste replies, noncommittally. Though she does slide down into the offered chair, looking happy to finally rest a moment. "Thank you, Lord Zahir, for allowing us to join you this evening." Gefrey Seamel smiles, making his way to sit near Duhnen. "And thank you for the introductions and the invitation, Lord Zahir." His smile turns somewhat amused as he glances toward his Duke, and gives a nod. "Good evening, your Grace. And noble Syladris." These two, now, get a curious look. "You are staying here in the Keep?" On quick silent feet the serving maids return, taking the cheese course away from the left, while other maids serve Zahir nightslider soup from the right. Each bowl of steaming soup is sprigged with savory herbs and a cleverly spooned bit of cream in the shape of the Zahir raven. The soup served, the men return with plates of bread and butter. As Muri serves Zia again she leans close and whispers something in her ear. The Zahir woman is oddly unfazed by the Syladris speaking with their mouths full and smiles to Garis. "It is good to see you again, Garis," she greets, before starting to nibble at her own cheese delicately before it is taken. Nayla does not forget her manners, of course, and the food is swallowed before she speaks again, "How have you two been?" This is, of course, directed at both snakemen as the next course is slid in front of them. Soup? Oh, that gets the bowl poked at... and then picked up, Aeseyri sipping lightly from the entire service. Spoon? Bah. we don't need no /spoon/. He even smacks his lips happily - looking over to Celeste... and then sighing, pointing out. "I wisssh I could have been there but I failed and I am sssorry. You will forgive me?" Gefrey Seamel nods to the servants as the pass, murmuring his thanks, before looking over to Aeseyri. "You wish you could have been where, now? Something has gone wrong?" Garis grins between Gef and Nayla. "Yesss. We are sssstaying here. And yessss I am well." He blinks as his cheese disappears in the moment he wasn't paying attention to it. "Cheessssee?" he calls out hopefully as if it will answer. "Why have you turned into ssssoup?" He just shrugs. "Cheessssee went bye.." and then he follows Aes's lead and slurps his soup by picking up the bowl. "Mmmmmm" Half a smile dancing about her lips and one eyebrow rising into her hairline, Zia turns to look at Muri, giving her the ever-so-slightest of nods in agreement. She might say something else, but some unvoiced concern keeps her, and she holds her tongue. Turning back to the soup, she picks up her spoon and recalls every manner she's ever been taught to try and take a sip politely. Eldan Zahir liesurely eats his cheese and washes it down with a few sips of red wine from his goblet. "Ah, you are most welcome, My Lord and Lady. I thank you both for attending. I know it is not an easy place to get to. How was your journey?" he asks conversationally. "Ah, the soup is ready." he says as a bowl is placed before him. "I was saying earlier how important is is for both ourselves from the inner empire and the great Syladris of Crown's Refuge to learn to live and work together in harmony, for the futures of both our people are now intertwined; for the better, I truly believe. We should count ourselves lucky to find such friends." "I'm glad you were not," Celeste states with sincerity to the syladris. "We can speak later of what was found." There's a tension about her sea -green eyes as she averts them to focus on the soup. A butler refills half empty goblets, his brow raising at the vision of the Syladris eschewing their spoons. But ever the polite gentleman, he simply reaches over and clears the soup spoons in preparation for the next course. Aeseyri asks, brightly - as Eldan finishes speaking and celeste's words seem to bring out a reassured smile. "Why do you ussse little bowlsss to eat out of the big bowlss?" Garis shrugs lightly at Aes. "I do not know," he confides. "It makessss no sssenssse. Why?" he asks of Nayla. Eldan Zahir thanks the butler who refills his goblet before turning to his soup. He spoons it up carefully as years of training dictate, using a napkin to dap his mouth afterwards. He doesn't even bat an eye at how Garis and Aeseyri consume theirs. "We use spoons so the soup is easier to cool if it is hot and is less likely to spill on us when we eat it. I do not much enjoy hot soup in my lap, after all." Eldan answers the question posed he and Celeste, his smile never wavering a bit. Gefrey Seamel takes a sip from his stew, eyeing the syladris as one might a curiousity at a circus, before looking over to Eldan. "To work together with them, yes... It would be right with this change," he notes. "Have the two of you seen much of these lands?" Celeste chuckles, spooning up her own soup. "Different ways," she suggests to Eldan and claims the small tidbit. "HOw have you been enjoying your stay, Aeseyri?" Nayla eats her soup, and smiles at Garis and Aes's question. She swallows and opens her mouth to explain, but Eldan gets to it first. She nods, "Precisely. Well put, cousin." A sip of her wine and she falls silent, icy blue eyes politely moving from face to face at the table. The soup course complete, the train of servers return, on their platters, steaming salmon with roasted potatoes. Each comes to a halt behind each guest, again, whisking away the soup bowls from the left and serving the salmon from the right. Immediately behind, manservents take away the red wine and pour crystal glasses of white wine of the finest vintage. Swish, swish the skirts pass, the only stutter from the slight woman doing her best to serve along with the rest. Zia eats quickly, but not impolitely, stroking the trill in her lap and eager to get the music going, once the food has been served and people have had a chance to eat. Her gaze follows Muri as the cook glides about the room, keeping up with the others quite well, in Zia's opinion. Taking a bite of the salmon, she makes a note to compliment the chef later. There's a moment of fighting over Aes's soup bowl - at least until the savory smell of fried salmon shows up. And.. he pokes at it with a finger. Blinking. And - he looks up after the server, blinking more. Staring a bit. He does have the presence of mind to respond to Celeste: "It hasss beeen very interessting. It isss good an it isss bad and it isss very much to learn." Garis is again too distracted to catch the switching of his food. And just blinks. "Magic!" he says happily. "Yay!" He shakes his head at Gef. "No, I have not." Eldan Zahir nods acknowledgement to Nayla. "Thank you, dear Cousin. We have not had much time to speak lately. I do hope you have been well. I understand there are wedding plans in the making? My congratulations." As the salmon arrives, he looks to the two Syladris and demonstrates with his fork how he goes about eating the fish and potatoes a bite at a time. "Far be it from me to spoil a surprise, but I do hope everyone finds pie an acceptable desert." The maid sighs in subtle triumph finally wresting the bowl from Aesyeri before slipping back in the to kitchen. A butler, however, seeing Aesyeri's discomfort steps over and gives the Syladris a grave bow. "Is the salmon not to you liking, Master Aesyeri? I can take it away if you would like." He reaches a hand out in ready to do as he instructs. Gefrey Seamel finishes his soup, moving onto the salmon slowly. "I think I would enjoy that," Gefrey says with a small smile. He turns slowly to look over to Nayla. "Ahh... Wedding plans, though? Congratulations. And who is the lucky man?" Aeseyri swats that hand, laughing. "No - it isss jussst different." Forks? FIE! Fingers. Blowing on them to cool them, and delicately scooping up a bite of the delicate dish... he blinks. "It isss... what isss it?" And he eats it anyway, chewing happily - "It isss very good." Garis reaches down to pick up the fish and chew on it. No delicate scooping. Celeste chuckles and pokes to the fish as well. "Such is the way, Aesyri," she comments in amusement. She looks up at the mention of a wedding. "Congratulations, my lady." With the conversation of nobles and the gamboling of the Syladris all around, Zia eats in silence - but watchful silence. She does shoot a sharp glance at Aes, but it's discreet enough to be missed, and probably has no intelligible meaning behind it. "Salmon and potatoes, spiced with rosemary and a few other herbs I cannot place just yet." Eldan answers Aeseyri. "I do hope that you like it, both of you." Another sip of wine and he sets his glass down. "Ah, Garis, what sort of things do you enjoy doing with your free time? I don't suppose you enjoy archery by chance, do you?" Not usually one for fish, Nayla starts with the potatoes in her dish and only rarely actually indulges in the salmon. But it is eaten, for politeness's sake if nothing else. She chokes a bit at the mention of wedding plans, grabbing a napkin to cover her mouth (and spit out the offending food) before saying, "W-Wedding plans? I..." Clearly this has caught her by surprise, "My apologies, cousin, but I believe there has been a misunderstanding somewhere... There are no wedding plans that I am aware of. At least not yet... What, may I ask, gave you that impression?" Gefrey Seamel gives a brief nod as he cuts into his salmon, eating slowly. His attention is diverted from Nayla, and instead over to Aeseyri. "Mm. Were you the syladris who came to visit Northreach, by the way, or was that another of your kin?" Celeste blushes. "Ah, I"m sorry, my lady. I must have misunderstood," she adds and pushes the plate away. "Was that you as the beauitful viper at the ball, my lady?" Aeseyri blinks, and looks over to Gefrey, mumbling around a mouthful - a crammed mouthful - of fish. "Yesss? I think. I wasss at the wall oncsse at the big gate-thing and sssomeone sssaid it wasss northreach passst it?" "The big gate?" Garis asks, perking up. "I remember that, yessss I do!" he chirps before looking back at Eldan. "Archery..." he muses for a moment and then shaes his head. "No! I am a wood crafter, you ssssee. I chop treessssss and then I make thingssss out of them. Like horssseesssss." "Ahh, and how did you find that visit?" Gefrey asks, tilting his head to the side in evident curiousity. "It went well?" The salmon course complete, the servers return bearing platters of finely grilled bull steak, seasoned to perfection. Whisk! go the salmon platters from the left. Whoosh! go the steak platters from the right, in perfect timing to the movement of the guests. The white wine is taken away by another train of servers and replaced by goblets of blue wine. Once again, the slight maid goes past, her movements more sure and a smile replacing her earlier nervousness. As she passes Aesyeri, though, she hesitates, eyeing that third glass of wine...then moving on before another word is spoken. "Ah, I have heard wrongly then. Please pardon me for spreading such a rumor then. I was, however, quite happy for you." Eldan states, moving past the topic like a snake slides past a blade of grass. As the next course arrives, he thanks his server and picks up fork and knife. "Oh, before I forget, I have something here for you Lady Celeste, if you would join me after the dinner festivities." Zia accepts the steak with a nod, passing the salmon plate off to the serving maid and wondering how much more food she can possibly eat. Of course, she will eat it, for the sake of courtesy, but she's honestly starting to wish she'd waited a month or two to avoid eating before this banquet. "Light," is all she murmurs, picking up her fork again and cutting off a tiny piece of the steak with the edge. She glances nervously at Muri as she passes Aeseyri, and then focuses again on the steak. Celeste looks towards Eldan in surprise. "How may I be of assistance, my lord?" She takes up a fork and knife, cutting off a bit of steak. The Zahir glances to the Valoria as the food is traded again, and takes a sip of the newly-arrived blue wine. Delicate in appearance, but it actually drains a good portion of her cup. Nayla smiles to Celeste and Eldan, "It is perfectly all right. An honest mistake." Her attention turns fully to Celeste, then, "And yes, I was the Viperess at her Grace's Ball. Or 'the pretty not-snake lady', if you prefer." She offers a momentary grin to Garis before adding, "And what was your costume, my lady? I'm afraid I found myself unable to identify everyone there, as much as I tried." Garis blinks at Nayla and then goes very faintly red. "I am sssso sssorry!" he says, sounding vaguely upset. "I hurt you. I wassss the tree, asss I did not look the sssame asss I did now. I made it from a tree. I am good with handling wood. Everyone sssayssss ssso." Eldan swallows his steak and sets down his utensils before chuckling at Celeste and waving a dismissive hand. "Ah, no, I think you misunderstand me, My Lady. I have a gift for you." he explains. The Zahir nobleman addresses Gefrey next. "I spent quite a bit of time in Northreach. For the most part, I rather enjoyed my stay there, and my dear sister as well. There was plenty of pleasant company. Is that not where we first were introduced?" Gefrey Seamel turns to look over to Eldan, smiling. "I do believe so, yes," he says. "We did meet there a few times... There was that trouble with your cousin Aylina, but it was a while ago, and I imagine House Zahir seems to have moved on in relation to that man." He gives Nayla a nod, for some reason. "It's quieter these days, though. A bit of a shame." "A gift?" Celeste's eyes widen at the Zahir's words. She looks back to the steak and smiles at the familiar name. "I've not seen Aylina in some time. Have you seen her, Lord Gefrey?" And so the conversation whirs on, an intricate network webbing from one person to another. Having swallowed down an at least decent portion of the steak, Zia leans back in her chair and watches with a keen, interested eye, her hands folded atop her trill. Nayla smiles to Garis, "It was a simple accident; such things happen all of the time. You caused no harm, as Lord Godric was there to catch me. I am not upset." She then adds, "I'm sure you handle your wood quite well." A slight smirk is offered at Gefrey's nod, but no words as the Zahir Viscountess starts into her steak. The feast is finally coming to a close, yet the servers do not flag in their duties. The parade of serving maids begins with an elaborate flourish by the head butler. "Dessert is served, m'lord," he says gravely. "In honor of your guests, huckleberry pie served with thick cream and shak tea." The serving maids move forward, silver platters in their hand. They move into place, taking the steak platters from the left and presenting the generous slices of pie from the right. A casual observer will notice that the portions served to Garis and Aesyeri are twice as big as the others. A soft but proud smile floats over Muri's lips as the pie is presented. Eldan Zahir drains his gobblet of blue wine with satisfaction and leaves but a bone on his dish for the hounds to later have their feast with. "Ah, Aylina... I remember that. I fear that I have not heard from her in some time. I am sure that she is off taking care of her own matters, however. I do spend most of my time here in the keep seeing to matters." As his blue-eyed gaze moves down the table, they focus momentarily upon Zia. "Oh, Mistress Silverdew, I wanted to congratulate you on your performance during the ball. You did quite well and I found it very pleasing. I hope you will come play the next time we have need of music here." Garis nearly fights over the remainder of his steak. But the second he sees the pie, his eyes go wide and he stares at it. "..Pie!" he whispers softly, as if it was the Holy Grail. And then he's just silent. Staring at the pie. "Thank you," Celeste offers to the final course. She takes up her fork, poking to the piece of pie and watching the exchange. Her earlier comment may have even gone unheard. Gefrey Seamel shakes his head slowly, frowning. "I haven't heard from her myself," he says. "I imagine she's gone off to her own business. A shame, really." He plucks up his fork and starts cutting into his dish. Zia blinks, surprised to be addressed. "Aye, M'lord," she murmurs. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'd be very happy to play again, whenever my services are needed . . ." She trails off as the pie lands in front of her, and sighs at it in a similar way she did the original cheese, now long gone by. The maid who serves her gets a nod, anyway. Eldan inclines his head to Zia and slowly consumes his pie, savoring the flavour of the sweet desert and chak tea. "Ah, I remember well your costume, Garis. It was quite amusing. I'd not expected to see a tree costume, much less one made from a real tree. Where did you get the inspiration for such a unique idea?" The Viper Viscountess can't help but grin as Garis stares at his pie, taking a fork to her own and consuming it in the same delicate fashion as everything else. A sip of the tea that came with it, and Nayla says, "Mm. This food has been fantastic. Who was put in charge of all of this, Cousin?" "I like treessss," explains Garis, finally snapping out of it and picking up the pie to bite into it. "Mmmmmmmmm. It isss good. But I ssspoke to the treessss and assssked them what to dressss assss. And they creaked and made the ssssound of a tree, sssso that wassss the anssswer and I dressssed asss a tree becausssse they told me to." Gefrey Seamel blinks slowly as he looks over to Garis, fork held above his own pie a moment. "Ahh, of course," he says slowly. "I imagine that must have been an interesting costume to see, in any case." Zia giggles into a bite of pie, softly, doing her best to repress it. Remarkable, the way the mind of a Syladri functions sometimes. "It was superb," she murmurs, and puts the bite in her mouth where she's been told it belongs. "Ah, our regular cook staff did all of the work as well as the servers that were hired. I had a chance to speak with the sauce cook earlier." Eldan tells Nayla. "I suppose that our dear Duchess was supposed to be in charge of the whole affair, but alas for ill luck, it fell to my less-capable hands in the eleventh hour. Truly if there is anyone who deserves praise it is those who prepared and served such a course for us." Despite all his years of training and preparation, Garis's answer to his question takes Eldan by surprise, leaving him dumbstruck for the space of a few heartbeats. "I... well... I've never asked a tree anything. I suppose that makes very good sense, though." A confused look almost pleading for explaination is cast to Celeste. "You should speak to the trees in the wildlands, my lord. They're quite interesting conversationalists," Celeste replies. There's a twinkle to her strained expression, lending to her jest. Garis blinks between the two, chewing on his pie happily. "Yessss. Treessss are full of wissssdom," he says solemnly. "They do not ssspeak asss you would exssspect them to." Nayla nods to Eldan and folds her lips between her teeth as she regards Garis for a long moment. Once she is certain she won't start laughing, the Viscountess speaks, "Garis, I am rather curious. Do the trees you speak to ever make other sounds than... tree sounds?" She is being polite, merely attempting to figure out how Garis's mind works, "If they had, perhaps, made the sound of a wolf... would you not have been at least a bit surprised?" Servers hover nearby, watchful, refilling teacups as necessary, clearing unused utensils - most apparent at the settings for Garis and Aesyeri - and generally tidying up. A sallow-faced groomsman carefully swipes a thin piece of metal across the table cloth to gather up errant crumbs. Beside the kitchen door, a lone maid leans against the wall, a relieved look on her face. She is watching the sylardris with rapt attention. "Well, I've never expected a tree to say anything," Gefrey notes. "I imagine I would be surprised by what they have to say, yes." Zia glances at the isolated maiden, and then back to Garis and his sudden crowd of nobles about him. "You know," she muses, waxing philosophic. "Speaking with the trees . . . perhaps it is not a bad idea, aye? Perhaps I'll try it myself." There's a hint of amusement in the words, but for the most part the bardess sounds honestly thoughtful on the subject. Celeste's jest doing nothing to help him, maybe even having the opposite effect, Eldan mutters something to himself under his breath. A brief grateful look is given to Nayla as her question gives him time to recover face. "Ah well, I suppose then that the trees within the Aegis must be sticks in the mud, for I've never been able to have a conversation with them, or maybe they are just too young to speak just yet." Garis blinks at Nayla in confusion. "Of courssse they do not," he tells her as if it was totally obvious. "They are treesss. Why would they make any other sssound?" He ponders for a second before he looks at Nayla. "You make lotssss of different ssspeaking sssounds? But they are all human sssoundssss. It issss jussst underssstanding what the sssoundsss mean." Celeste chuckles, hiding her smile behind her wine glass. "There's many sounds, and many trees. Maybe it is what they have to say," she offers lightly. Gefrey Seamel shakes his head with a small smile. "Well, I'll humor you. What things do they tell you?" "Then," Nayla thinks for a bit to pick her words, "How is it that you came to choose a tree costume merely because the trees were making tree sounds? If you had asked a wolf, would you have gone as a wolf because it made wolf sounds? Or were you referring to the specific sounds the trees made when they suggested that you dress as a tree?" The Viscountess, apparently, has nothing better to do than have a serious discussion with Garis about speaking to trees. She does seem quite interested in the topic, however. Eldan listens to Garis with interest, waiting for him to answer, but not adding to the questions bombarding the young Syladris. He hides a small grin behind his tea cup. Pressing back her emptied pie plate with a satisfied "Mm," Zia glances to the nobles, tapping the trill in her lap thoughtfully. Then, as if coming to a decision, she rises to her feet and gives the nobles a respectful nod. "M'lords, M'ladies, if you can spare me for a minute, I think I'd like to thank the cook for this delicious food." Shifting her trill to her hand, she heads towards the kitchen. The lone maiden in the doorway gets a -very- meaningful nod as the bardess passes. The head butler approaches Eldan, bows at the waist, and waits for an appropriate moment to ask. "Will there be anything else, m'lord?" Seeing the butler approach, the slight maid moves to her feet and takes a platter of spent dishes from another server. "Ah'll be takin' dat fer ye," she says softly. "Mahk sure de alls had der fill o'pie." "Tree ssssoundssss," Garis explains lightly. "And they tell me when it issss windy. And what the weather -will- be like, and many thingssss sssuch assss thissss." Gefrey Seamel shakes his head as he finishes his pie. "Well... that sounds like something interesting, at least. I would learn this tree talk, if I knew how." He smiles faintly. "But, I believe I should leave it to you for now, Garis." Her plate pushed aside, Nayla ponders for a bit. "How do you know it is the trees that speak?" she asks, "And not the wind speaking through the trees?" Eldan Zahir shakes his head at the head butler. "No, Master, I believe that will be all. Any thing further needed, I am sure that I will be able to attend to. You've earned your respite for the night." After a moment's consideration, he speaks once again. "Please tell the sauce cook that I'd like to speak with her. Immediately." The butler frowns ever so slightly but bows. "The sauce cook, m'lord?" he repeats. "As you wish." He glances over the table to be sure the other servers have their tasks well in hand, clasps his hands behind his back, and disappears into the bustle of the kitchen. A few moments later, he returns, his manner stern and stiff, as he leads a slight maid in ill-fitting Zahir livery by the shoulder and presents her to Eldan. "I presume you mean this woman?" he says. "My apologies, m'lord, I had no idea this... this tavern cook had slipped into the keep. Wright Cook claims she's been useful, though, and begs your forgiveness for not turning her in earlier. Shall I call the guard to turn her out?" Muri for her part looks down shamefaced, her hands twisting over each other. "Me pardon, m'lord," she whispers. "Ah cames t'see me fren, Messer Aesyeri. He seemed... lonely so's Ah stayed wif him." She shrugs. "Ah meant no 'arm." "Lord Eldan, she's an accomplished cook," Celeste offers with concern. Her attention darts to the woman in questions. "I do not believe she'd wish any ill will." Zia pauses in the doorway to the kitchen as Muri gets summoned away, glancing over her shoulder and stopping. This is more vital, now, than congratulating that "other cook" in the kitchen. Stepping brusquely towards the table, she pauses at Muri's elbow. "The food was excellent, was it not, M'lord?" she offers. Garis blinks up from his food. "Isss ssssomething wrong?! The food wasssss beautifull and lovely and deliciousssss." Gefrey Seamel blinks as he looks over to the small spectacle. "Mistress Woodhill," he notices. "Ahh, you weren't menat to be here?" The Zahir noblewoman looks up curiously, her expression turning to a steady neutrality as her icy gaze sweeps between all involved in this new distraction. Nayla finishes off her tea and adjust slightly in her seat for better comfort. Eldan listens to the story and his expression goes from a mild half-hidden smile to extreme displeasure. "I was going to congratulate you on a job well done and grant you a bonus, for the sauces were very good. In light of this, however..." He trails off, mind working. Turning to the sound of Celeste's voice, he nods at her, though his gaze returns harshly upon Muri. "No, I do not think she meant any harm, however, there is the matter that she entered the residence of a Duchess without her permission." The Zahir rises from his seat and regards those at the table. "AS you are a friend of Aeseyri, the equivalent of a Lord in this realm, and he is an honored guest in this residence, I will not bring shame upon him by having you thrown in the dungeons. You will sleep in the servants quarters tonight. I will instruct the guard that you are not to leave, and you may plead your case before the Duchess when she is well. Until then, you will work in the kitchen for half the wage of a sauce cook to pay for the room and board you took it upon yourself to take." He waves a hand dismissively to her. "Go, eat your evening meal and get to the servants quarters. Do not leave until light unless you are called for by myself, the Duchess herself, or Aeseyri." Duhnen steps into the dining room, leaving upon the same silver staff he was sporting during the masquerade. A brief onceover is given to the people about the hall, before he stifles a yawn and makes his way slowly towards the ample amount of wine about. Muri trembles under the Zahir's heavy words, her hands worrying at the hem of her livery. "Aye, m'lord," she says. "Ah don' spects any wage a'tall. Twas me gladness t' help." She glances at Celeste and Gefrey in turn, then back to the floor. "Ah'm sorry, very sorry. Ah'll wait de judgment o'de Duchess." She swallows hard. The butler shakes her shoulder and roughly turns her toward the kitchens. "I'll be counting the silver carefully this night," he declares. Muri puts her hand to her mouth and scurries past Zia into the kitchen. Celeste scoots her chair back. "My lord, you mentioned a gift. I had hoped to speak more, should the time for afterdinner drinks arise," she offers. "I was wondering if we might speak for a time before I have to return to the Edge." Gefrey Seamel folds his hands in his lap, giving Muri a nod and a sympathetic smile, before he catches sight of Duhnen and stands. "Your Grace," he greets with a smile. "Faring well?" Zia winces as the sentence is dolled out, and looks quickly after Muri. It gives her something to do besides glare at Eldan. Tucking one hand into the pocket of her skirt and clutching the trill to her with her other hand, she gives the nobles another respectful nod before returning in a kitchenward direction - back the way she was going before Eldan called for Muri in the first place. Garis looks up, frowning just a little. "If you will not pay her," he says, his voice suddenly cold. "Then perhapssss I will." He pulls away from the table and begins to follow after the butler and woman. Duhnen looks over during his journey as he's called, nodding his head to Grefrey in greeting. Pausing, he turns. "Hello. I'm doing fairly well. Glad to see you made it tonight. Enjoying yourself?" Nayla raises a brow an stands, attempting to place a hand on Garis's shoulder. "Garis, everything will turn out all right," she says reassuringly, "The Duchess is a reasonable woman. I can assure you that that woman will not be treated poorly. Considering that the penalty for entering into someone's home without their permission can be severe, Lord Eldan is doing her a favor in not imprisoning her. Please, do not be upset." Eldan sighs and nods his head to Celeste. "I do not think her a thief, Master Butler, but do as you see fit. I do not wish her mistreated though. She claims to be a friend of Aeseyri, and I will not tolerate her coming to any harm." he says to the butler. Turning back to the whole table, he forces a smile back on his face. "I am sorry about that, my friends. It is not oft something like this happens. Do not worry for her. Duchess Zahir is an understanding woman, and I believe that a day working in the kitchens will be considered ample payment. Please enjoy the rest of the wine at your pleasure, and if it is too late to ride home, you are all welcome to stay in the guest rooms." Turning especially to Garis, he shakes his head. "You do not understand, Garis. She will be payed for her work, but some will be kept from her wage to pay for her tresspass. Believe me that she will walk out of here with more money than she entered, unlawful as it may have been." Gefrey Seamel gives Duhnen a small smile. "Oh, largely," he agrees. "The guests of honor have been interesting." He turns now, toward Garis and Eldan, and comes to the Zahir's aid. "She is not being mistreated, Garis. Things are being considered, truly, but one cannot just entirely overlook a trespass." Garis turns to look between the nobles present. "You are ssstrange people," he snaps, shrugging off the arm. "The food wassss delicousss. Where I am from that issss called a presssent, a gift. You sssshould learn about people doing nicssse thingssss for you!" "I'm certain things just naturally become interesting when Syladris are about," Duhnen states to Gefrey, the Seamel's attention fixing upon Garis and his interactions with those about. He grips the staff with both hands, leaning more heavily upon it as he observes curiousl. Celeste nods and leans back to her chair. "Yes," she looks down to the final meal and pushes the pie away again. "Oh, for sure I appreciate her labor, but the fact remains that she did not have permission to come here. Are there no rules in the refuge about entering the house of another without their leave to do so?" Eldan asks Garis. "Please try to understand that she isn't going to be harmed. If anything, she's being well treated. However, as good as her intentions were, the way she went about it was not acceptable. I believe in this case, the two should offset." Leaving the head of the table he approaches Celeste and offers a hand down to help her rise from her chair. "Why don't we see about that gift, My Lady." "That seems to be the case, yes," Gefrey notes quietly toward Duhnen. "Did you know that one talks to trees?" Biting her lip, Nayla finds herself at a loss for something to say. As such, she allows Eldan's words to handle the situation and returns to her seat. A goblet of wine is taken up, and suffers the same fate as the earlier blue: one delicate sip that manages to drain more than it should. Celeste takes the Zahir's hand, and rises. "Of course, my lord. Maybe we can speak on other matters as well," she suggests as she remains at his side and waits for Eldan to lead the way. Zia returns from the kitchen, stony-faced and still clutching her trill. Her head down, concentrating on her feet and keeping her tongue saying the things it should, when it should, and how it should, she makes her way back to her seat and collapses into it. Eldan guides Celeste by the hand to the doorway leading into the entry hall. "Ofcourse Lady Celeste. I am glad that you came tonight. I was hoping you would." Pausing at the doorway, he bows to those that remain. "My Lords and Ladies, esteemed Duke and friends, I bid you good eve and thank you all for coming." "I think they all talk to trees. Or if not trees, than leaves, or branches, or some such," Duhnen replies with a half shrug of his shoulder, watching Garis slither off. He puffs a breath and glances to his cousin. Gefrey Seamel glances back to Duhnen with a small, somewhat nervous smile. "It appears one of the cooks tonight wasn't supposed to be here," he notes. ---- ''Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs